


Secrets and Reveals

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Confessions, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Boil and Waxer have been together for over twenty years, married for fifteen and he was young, wild and had a temper. But they were patient with him, they held him with such gentle hands as they praised love into his skin.Five years later and Wooley felt like he had known them as well as they knew each other. He didn’t have to work, Waxer and Boil were both content with keeping him home but he wanted to work. To have at least some normalcy in his life and they let him. Plus really, he would go crazy if he was to stay at home all day with nothing to do. There was cleaning but he hated that so no there really was nothing to do.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer/Wooley (Star Wars), Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Secrets and Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr ask heh and one thing led to another and boom, this was created heh.
> 
> Come say hi on my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I like talking heh

Wooley was impressed as he watched Comet flirt with the older man that always came in. He never thought that he would flirt considering but Wooley was impressed, maybe even a bit proud. Comet have come so far since the day they first met. 

Comet was his instant best friend when they first started working together at the cafe really and they have bonded over their shitty past and the poor excuse of foster care. 

He had told Comet so much about himself, had opened up to him and let him in but the one thing that he had never told him about was his boyfriends. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust Comet, but because he was worried about how he would react to it. But seeing how Comet was a disaster around this one older man, he started to reconsider it. 

“So, who is that?” 

Wooley wanted to tease him when Comet immediately turned red, hushing him as he grabbed a to go cup, “His name is Wolffe, he’s a regular.” 

“Wolffe,” Wooley said as he teased the man’s name on his lips before he smirked, giving Comet a wink, “That’s hot, you should totally go for it.” 

He laughed as Comet jerked lightly as he went to grab a coffee lid, the pile of lids tipping over to fall and both of them lunged to catch it. Luckily they didn’t have a mess to clean as they eased it back to standing up straight. Wooley couldn’t help but to laugh harder at Comet’s glare. 

“That isn’t funny,” Comet hissed before he walked away. 

It made him think about it even more as Wooley went home that night to his two lovers, smiling as they both gave him kisses when he got home. He remembered what it was like when they first started out, the hesitation, the looks he got from others when he would go out with them. It was new for all of them and Wooley had constantly felt like he was in the way for the two of them. 

Boil and Waxer have been together for over twenty years, married for fifteen and he was young, wild and had a temper. But they were patient with him, they held him with such gentle hands as they praised love into his skin. 

Five years later and Wooley felt like he had known them as well as they knew each other. He didn’t have to work, Waxer and Boil were both content with keeping him home but he wanted to work. To have at least some normalcy in his life and they let him. Plus really, he would go crazy if he was to stay at home all day with nothing to do. There was cleaning but he hated that so no there really was nothing to do.

“Welcome home darling,” Waxer said as Wooley melted in his arms, “Dinner’s on the stove.” 

“Oh, What’s for dinner?” 

Waxer chuckled at his question as Wooley was already making his way to the kitchen to look about. Plus, maybe Boil was in the kitchen, he hoped so since Boil was the better cook between the three of them.He still had to ask him if Boil would teach him one day and he really did hope he would. Not because it meant more time with them, but maybe this was a way he could repay them for everything they have done for him. 

It still surprised him how Waxer and Boil just want to love him and that’s it. He felt like he should do something to repay them but they didn’t want that, all they wanted was for Wooley to be in their lives, to be their third despite the age difference and where he was in his life. He would never tell them that he cried sometimes because of their kindness. He never received it in his childhood and now that he knew what it felt like, he was addicted to it. 

“Something you like, don’t worry,” Boil said as Wooley entered the kitchen, bouncing up to him for a kiss, one that Boil happily gave him. 

“I trust ya.” 

“I certainly hope so, my rockstar.” 

Wooley beamed as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, placing a kiss on his shoulder as he sent Waxer a wink, “I’m spoiled.” 

“A spoiled brat,” Boil grunted back and Wooley giggled as he nuzzled the back of his neck. 

You would think that he would be used to this but he was still in awe for being so damn lucky, “You’re fault.” 

He squeaked as Waxer came up behind him, nibbling on his ear as he pulled him away from Boil. He loved these small moments where they were all in a playful mood and teased at each other. 

“How was your day at work darling?” 

Wooley smiled at the small term of endearment before he sighed, looking at the both of them, “My friend has a huge crush on this older guy but won’t admit it.” 

“Are we talking about Comet?” 

Wooley nodded as he pulled away from Waxer, moving to jump on the counter, pointedly ignoring Boil’s glare as he sighed. These two have been so good about him not telling Comet about them. They were so understanding but he knew that it did hurt them a bit for not telling him, for hiding them. Wooley didn’t want to hide them but he was so scared of what could happen. 

“Yeah, I told him to go for it but he just told me it wasn’t funny.” 

“Well,” Waxer started as he placed his hands on his knees and Wooley knew exactly where this was going, “Have you thought about telling him so that way he feels like he isn’t alone?” 

Wooley sighed, going to say something but Boil spoke up, “It’s your decision. We support whatever you decide, you know that.” 

Wooley smiled as he grabbed both of their hands, bringing them up to place a kiss on each one. They were always supportive and he knew how happy it would make them if he did tell Comet about them. Waxer wasn’t wrong about the fact that maybe if he did tell Comet about his relationship, maybe just maybe he would take a chance on this guy. 

But at the same time he didn’t want Comet to stare at him as if he was a freak. 

“I love you.” 

He loved watching the both of them smile at him softly, as if he was the beautiful thing they had ever seen. It made him feel special, as if he was meant to be theirs. 

“We love you too rockstar,” Boil whispered as he moved in to kiss him which Wooley happily accepted. 

It was then and there that he decided he was going to tell Comet about these two. How could he not? If Comet reacts badly then he would still have these two to be there for him to help him through that. He didn’t want to hide these two anymore, he wanted to tell everyone and show them exactly why he loved his boyfriends. 

“Now get out of my kitchen while I finish dinner,” Boil snapped at the both of them and he squealed when Waxer wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up over his shoulder as he gave Boil a wink. 

“Yes sir.” 

The next day Wooley shook his head as he watched Comet smile at Wolffe, they both of them oblivious to the world. He found it adorable and honestly with Comet’s history, he deserved something like that. He just had to push him into that direction. 

“So, when are you going to go out with him?” 

Comet groaned as he passed by him, opening the fridge to grab the caramel sauce they used occasionally when a customer ordered it. 

“Why are you so determined to know what’s happening? He’s like fifteen years older than me, it’s not going to happen.” 

“But do you want it to?” Wooley asked and he watched as Comet hesitated to answer him and he knew what the answer was. 

“I mean it won’t ever happen so…” 

Wooley took a deep breath as he waited for Comet to give the order to the woman who ordered it before he came back to him. It was usually dead in the mornings after eight am so they had time to talk. 

“It could though if you wanted it to.” 

“But it would be weird wouldn’t it?” Comet asked as he started to make himself a coffee. 

“I am in a relationship with two older guys.” 

He watched as Comet froze before he placed the coffee down, slowly turning towards him with wide eyes. 

“What?” 

Wooley swallowed as he leaned back on the counter, shrugging it off as if he wasn’t a complete mess that was about to have a panic attack if this didn’t go well, “I mean yeah, their names are Waxer and Boil. We met about seven years ago? I’m in a relationship with them.” 

“And how much older are they then you?” 

“About twelve years. They are only a couple years younger then the guy you are crushing on.” 

Comet seemed to be shocked and really Wooley couldn’t blame him. They had been friends for a couple years now and he didn’t know about this. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this Wooley?” 

He sighed as he pushed away from the counter, “I was scared of how you would react. I told my old friends about them and they didn’t take it well. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend Comet,” He explained, hoping that his best friend would understand. 

He couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he watched closely. He could never tell what Comet was thinking when he shut down for a few moments, he was sure he learned how to do that when he was in all those foster homes. Waxer and Boil once told him that he would do the same thing and for the first few times it happened they would panic. 

“I understand, thank you for telling me Wooley,” Comet said as he snapped out of his trance he was in. 

“I really am sorry. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you-”

“It’s okay,” Comet interrupted as he hugged him, “I would be scared to say something too.” 

Wooley melted into his hug, bringing his arms up to wrap around Comet as he nodded lightly, “Just, don’t rule it out if you really want him Comet. Go for it.” 

“I will,” Comet whispered into the hug and Wooley smiled as he pulled away, pausing at Comet’s excited look, “So, does this mean I get to meet them now?” 

He laughed as Comet looked at him, a smile growing on his lips and Wooley pulled out his phone.

“Hell yes it means you can meet them. When?”

“After this shift!” Comet exclaimed as he started to bounce and Wooley chuckled as he texted his boyfriends. 

He was so relieved that Comet was okay with this, he was even excited about this. It felt like something shifted in their friendship, as if a puzzle piece was placed in the right spot that made them closer together. He was excited to get a thumbs up from the both of them as he looked up at Comet. 

“They said yes,” He said and he couldn’t stop from joining Comet in his excitement. 

Now he just hoped that the shift would go by quickly. 

The shift did not go by quickly, it felt like time dragged on ever so slowly and they were dying because of it. It was worse that it was a monday afternoon and it wasn’t very busy. But eventually they were both set free and soon enough they were on the bus to Wooley’s place. 

“So, what are they like?” 

Wooley hummed as he glanced over towards Comet, he knew his friends were excited and he wasn't surprised that Comet immediately wanted to know more. He must have taken too long to answer since Comet nudged him. 

“Well, Waxer is very sweet, he seems to be happy all the time but he hides his bad days. He doesn’t like it when we worry about him. But he loves kids, always wanted them and wants to adopt one day.” 

Comet smiled as he leaned his head on Wooley’s shoulder, he couldn’t even get mad at Comet for it when he sighed, “He sounds amazing.” 

“He truly is, he likes to take care of me and he is very playful.” 

“And what about Boil?” 

Wooley chuckled, “Boil is grumpy a lot of the time but he loves a lot, just has an interesting way to show it. A lot of people think that he is never happy but he is happy all the time, he likes to make a show that he is annoyed but really he loves it.” 

“They sound like complete opposites,” Comet chuckled and Wooley nodded. 

“They really are but they love each other so much. I am lucky that they noticed me really.” 

“Hush now, you deserve it.” 

“Maybe, but when they first noticed me they would buy the most expensive things. I was overwhelmed but they paid for my schooling and they helped me get my own apartment for a while before I moved in with them a couple years later.” 

They both fell silent when the bus stopped, watching as people went by either getting on the bus or off the bus.

“We are the next stop,” Wooley quietly said and Comet nodded as he pressed in closer to him. People tend to make the both of them a bit anxious Wooley found. 

“Wooley… how did you get brave enough to try it with them?” 

Wooley paused as he looked over at Comet. To be honest he never really did get brave enough to say yes, they left it alone and then one day they called him his boyfriend and that was that. He just got used to calling them his boyfriends. 

“I don’t know.” 

Comet nodded as he seemed to accept the answer, going back to looking out the window and Wooley sighed as he pulled the handle to signal the bus to stop. He wouldn’t lie to say he still thought that they would leave him if they ever got tired of him but he wasn’t sure if they would. They seemed happy with him but Wooley couldn’t stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Once they managed to get off the bus, Comet seemed surprised to find them in such a nice neighbourhood. 

“You okay?” Wooley asked and Comet turned to look at him, his eyes still wide. 

“These are really fancy homes.”

“Yeah they are, Waxer and Boil live in a nice neighbourhood.” 

“I wish i lived in a nice neighbourhood,” Comet said in a small voice. 

“Do you still live in that crappy apartment?” He asked and he groaned when Comet nodded meekly, “Comet you really need to get out of there. It isn’t safe.” 

“I know but it’s all I can afford right now.” 

Woolwy sighed as he pulled Comet close. He had to figure out how to get Comet out of there before he was robbed, or even worse killed. He saw Comet as his friend, yes, but he also saw him as a little brother even if Comet was only a couple years younger than him. 

“We will figure it out,” Wooley promised as he felt Comet nod and he pulled away as he grabbed his hand, leading them up to the front door. 

“You ready?”

He heard Comet sigh as he nodded, “Ready.” 

With that, they both walked through the door and Wooley wasn’t surprised to see them waiting for them in the living room. He moved forward, giving the both of them kisses as he tossed his bag onto the floor beside the couch before he turned around to face them. Comet looked nervous but Wooley could tell he was excited to finally meet them. 

“Okay, Comet this is Waxer,” Wooley said as he kissed Waxer on the cheek, “and this is Boil.” 

Again he kissed Boil’s cheek watching as both men smiled at him, “Boyfriends, this is Comet, my best friend from work.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Comet,” Waxer softly said as he held out his hand, Comet taking it and giving it a shake before he did the same with Boil. 

“It’s wonderful to meet the both of you.” 

Wooley was so happy to have them all meet each other as they stared at each other. He just hoped that this would be enough to push Comet to maybe pursue something with Wolffe. He could only sit back and watch what could happen and support him through it. 

“We are so proud of you,” Boil whispered as he kissed him and Wooley whined in the kiss. 

The three of them were cuddling in the bed a day after Comet had met his boyfriends and Wooley was enjoying the attention the two of them were giving him. Waxer was running a hand through his hair as Boil broke the kiss. Wooley was embarrassed to say that he could easily get off on their touches but tonight was about cuddling and that was it. 

He knew just how much the both of them loved cuddle nights and in the end he learned that he loved them too. It felt nice to just be held by them in their cuddle nights as they were deemed by Waxer. 

“Thank you for being so patient with me,” Wooley whispered as they both of them just smiled at him. 

“Of course darling,” Waxer whispered into his temple. 

“I’m happy we got to meet Comet, he’s interesting,” Boil grumbled and Wooley smacked him lightly on the chest. 

“Be nice, he didn’t have a good childhood either.” 

“So he just needs the right person or people just like you,” Waxer said as Boil rolled his eyes, grumbling lightly before he leaned over to give the both of them kisses. 

“Exactly, I am just hoping this guy that he has a crush on will treat him right.” 

“How do you even know if they will get together?” Boil asked and Wooley couldn’t help but to scoff at the question. He knew they didn’t see what he did so he wasn’t upset or annoyed with them at all. He almost never got truly mad at them. 

“Because of the way he looks at him. This guy is just as in love as Comet is with him.” 

The both of them hummed in reply to his answer as they shifted around him. Wooley knew right then that there will probably be no more words for the night as Waxer flicked on the television. He loved that, how they were all content with just being near each other without having to talk to one another. 

He remembered how talkative he was in the beginning, where they would buy him gifts and want to spend time with him. He was so desperate to keep them that he would give them so much information about himself. It wasn’t until later that he found that they were just as desperate to keep him as they quickly opened up to him as well. 

He couldn’t be more happier than he was with them. 

He hasn’t seen Comet in a couple weeks and he was miserable. Not having his work husband with him in the mornings was killing him. He didn’t have his favourite person to talk to and now he was back to being silent since he knew that the teenager they put him with didn’t like him. It was safe to say it was a very, very long couple of weeks. 

“Comet!” 

“Wooley!” 

They both laughed as they hugged each other tightly. It just wasn’t the same without him. Plus that was two weeks that he hasn’t gotten a single update about the handsome military man. 

“It’s been a crazy two weeks Wooley. He paid for my rent for two months and I got so mad at him but then somehow I kissed his cheek as a thank you and then he got me a telescope and-”

“Comet breathe.” 

“He kissed me Wooley,” Comet said as he grabbed his shoulders and Wooley blinked. 

“He kissed you?”

“He kissed me,” Comet confirmed and Wooley laughed as he watched Comet bounce. It was adorable how much Comet reminded him of a small puppy. 

“This is amazing Comet! So are you dating then?” 

“Well, I don’t really know because I kinda ran away after he kissed me.” 

Wooley groaned as he shook his head. This boy could drive him crazy sometimes but he smiled at him. It was perfect for teasing him in the future about it though and Comet had another thing coming if he didn’t think he would, “You are so silly.” 

“Well, you can find out because guess who just walked in,” Wooley whispered before he walked away, knowing that Comet would be a disaster. He had to admit that sometimes it was hilarious to watch his friends make a fool of themselves but he was happy for him. 

It was nice to not be the only one to have what people would call them sugar daddies. Wooley wondered if Waxer and Boil really were if they were in a relationship but he figured he could ask them later. 

They were adorable when they got flustered and it wasn’t often that Wooley managed to get them there. 


End file.
